The Conversation That Went Wrong
by WestK
Summary: Hyperness, some fun with a friend, and of course a little Yaoi Rated for language and some sexual situations.


Turns out, Keiko's sitting there, bored as hell cause Restez left to go to some far off place and left her all alone! Restez then shows up and sits down next to Keiko.  
  
Restez: I'm backerz ^_^  
  
Keiko: hey  
  
Restez: halo ^_^  
  
Keiko: sorry bout that  
  
Restez: no prob.  
  
Keiko: welcome back!  
  
Restez: Oh my god, did u hear about 4th period lunch 2day?  
  
Keiko: no... what happened  
  
Restez: argh, it was so stupid. they made everyone sit at assigned tables and we had to be called on to get lunch and we weren't aloud to talk!  
  
Keiko: Oh my god!!! why?!?!  
  
Restez: because some kids were throwing food the other day... and we ALL were punished for it  
  
Keiko: so they have to punish everyone? that sucks!  
  
Restez: ya T_______T  
  
Keiko: we should petition!  
  
Restez: yes we should! it'll be back to normal tomorrow... but if it happens again, who knows what those nazi's will do  
  
Keiko: lol yea.*pauses* that was soooo funny yesterday!!!!  
  
Restez: lol! btw, whose inner child was Ansem fighting? ^^;;  
  
Keiko: mine was fighting Ansem  
  
Restez: ooh  
  
Ansem: *grumble* I'll get her someday...  
  
Keiko: lol Yea right!  
  
Restez: lol  
  
Ansem: *poke* I WILL have your heart...  
  
Keiko: uh huh! Keep telling yourself that: no you won't  
  
Ansem: yes i will  
  
Keiko: I'm too smart  
  
Restez: You better be careful. Ansem has more... experience  
  
Keiko:*thinks about that statement for a minute and then gets a sick thought* IMAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!! NOT THE IMAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Restez: GAH! NOT IN THAT WAY!  
  
Keiko: *faints* eeeeehhhhhhhhhhh........ *sinks to ground*  
  
Restez: lol  
  
Ansem: T_____T give me your heart  
  
Keiko: no way José!  
  
Ansem: yes way!  
  
Keiko: no way!!!!  
  
Ansem: yes way!!!!  
  
Keiko: Rrrrr don't make this little girl get vicious!!!!!  
  
Ansem: *poke* give...me...heart...now  
  
Keiko: how....bout...not  
  
Ansem: T____T Don't make me make you submit  
  
Keiko: -____- don't make me take out my Keyblade and stab you! I'll sick Christa on you!  
  
Restez: you don't have a Keyblade!!  
  
Keiko: Yes I do *sly grin*  
  
Ansem: ... well I have a silver haired servant at my bidding  
  
Ansem: *snaps fingers* Slave!  
  
Keiko: so? I have a brown haired one!  
  
Ansem: .... he won't listen to you!  
  
Keiko: *snaps fingers too* Luvvy!!!  
  
*Sora appears from nowhere*  
  
*Riku comes out... frightened as all hell*  
  
Keiko: lol  
  
Restez: lol *_*  
  
Sora: Leave Keiko alone, Ansem!!!  
  
Riku: .......  
  
Ansem: Slave! Make him submit!  
  
Riku: I'm not your slave, damn it!  
  
Ansem: yes u r...  
  
Sora: Riku! Come to our side!!!! you'll be safe here!  
  
Keiko: Yea! Hurry!  
  
Ansem: *grabs Riku's arm* don't make me take you again, boy!  
  
Riku: *wince*  
  
Keiko: *shivers* gah.....!  
  
Ansem: Submit! All of you!  
  
Sora: *takes out Keyblade*  
  
Keiko: * does the same*  
  
Restez: damn it Ansem! I told you NOT to bother them! I leave you alone for ONE second and LOOK what you do!  
  
Ansem: ...sorry  
  
Keiko & Sora: *rush forward with Keyblades out* KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ansem: damn!  
  
Riku: no! *blocks*  
  
Restez: Eeep!! *runs and hides*  
  
Sora: what the crap are you doing, Riku?!?! Yer not supposed ta block for him!!!!  
  
Keiko: .......I have no idea what juss happened  
  
Riku: but he'll...  
  
Ansem: damn right I will!  
  
Keiko: yea..... what the crap  
  
Restez: Rrrrr  
  
Keiko: Wait a minute..he'll what?  
  
Restez: this conversation isn't for little inner children!  
  
Keiko: HEY!!!!!! Well, now it is!!!!! Rrrrr  
  
Restez: Ansem, say a word to her and I'll take away your baking privileges!  
  
Ansem: ....  
  
Keiko: Sora! Save Riku now! Or no more fun!  
  
Restez: yes please, the noises are grating on my nerves at night...  
  
Ansem: hey!  
  
Restez: *steps on Ansem's foot* shut it  
  
Ansem: *hmph* and I thought you had a heart...  
  
Riku: ... save me?  
  
Keiko: Go Sora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!  
  
Ansem: don't you dare! he's MINE!  
  
Sora: *grabs Riku's hand and pulls him to our side*  
  
Restez: *pulls Ansem's hair* don't even think about it!  
  
Riku: *hugs Sora* thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Keiko: *grins and puts arms around both boys* time for board games!!!! *wink wink*  
  
Restez: gah! ... now you leave me alone with this man?!  
  
Ansem: *wink*  
  
Restez: DON'T EVEN! ^^;;  
  
Keiko: he wouldn't dare!!! *glares at Ansem*  
  
Ansem: ...yes i would  
  
Keiko: *raises fist*  
  
Restez: hey... aren't you supposed to listen to ME?  
  
Ansem: ...since when?  
  
Restez: T_T  
  
Keiko: since she got the power to take away yer baking privileges  
  
Restez: *nods head*  
  
Keiko: SO THERE!!!!!  
  
Ansem: ... so... I can't have you?  
  
Restez: HELL NO!  
  
Ansem: damn...  
  
(AN: if you can't tell by now, Ansem is a sick pedophile!)  
  
Keiko: I'm so intelligent!  
  
Restez: *bows* thank you Keiko!!!  
  
Keiko: *bows back* yer very welcome!  
  
Ansem: damn you! and I never got my heart...  
  
Keiko: *glares at Ansem and walks over to him. Grabs his ear and pulls him down to her level* *murmurs* you touch Restez, Sora, Riku, or me and you'll never see the darkness EVER AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Ansem: and why should I believe you?  
  
Restez: (how the hell did she reach is ear? he towers over her ^^;;)  
  
Keiko: (I'm taller than you Restez) CAUSE I HAVE THAT POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Restez: (but aren't you... smaller?)  
  
Keiko: (I have a ladder)  
  
Restez: (ok then ^_^)  
  
Ansem: ... No you don't!  
  
Keiko: Yes I do!!!  
  
Ansem: hmph! Then, make me!  
  
Keiko: OK!!!!!!!!! *makes him*  
  
Restez: Ansem-san, you're gonna regret this...  
  
Ansem: *glares at Keiko*  
  
Keiko: *smiles a devilish smile and whacks him over the head*  
  
Ansem: T______T no one loves me...  
  
Keiko: Aww, we love you.... juss... wait..... no we don't  
  
Restez: don't worry Ansem-san, I'll love you  
  
Ansem: ... ^_^  
  
Riku: now you've gone and made him all... happy...  
  
Sora: Great......  
  
Riku: he's scary when's he's happy... it's only an act! don't trust him! TRUST me... *hides behind Sora*  
  
Keiko: There must be undeniable proof that Ansem will one day come and Smite us all! Smite us I say! Smite us good! *mumbles* They just can't see it yet. Are they blind? Blind as hell if you ask me! Oh... they'll see it! I'll make them see it! They'll think I'm crazy! But I'm not crazy!!! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NOT CRAZY!  
  
Restez: ......to much fun *looks up at Ansem* I'll love you if you protect me from her...  
  
Riku: *slaps K*  
  
Keiko: Thanks! I needed that  
  
Restez: lol. Was that fun?  
  
Keiko: I guess  
  
Restez: Anywho, Keiko... can I have Riku back?  
  
Ansem: and what do YOU want with him?  
  
Keiko: *Watches in fear*  
  
Restez: I'll use him as a means of getting you to do things... so you'll obey me  
  
Ansem: will I ever get him?  
  
Restez: if you're good  
  
Riku: ..... help  
  
Keiko: I'm being attacked by pop-ups!!!! I'll save you Riku!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku: *hugs Sora* save me!  
  
Keiko: *grabs Riku and hides him* Ha! Ha! Now you'll never find him!!!  
  
Restez: get over here!  
  
Ansem: heh heh heh, now I get my toy back ^_~  
  
Keiko: No Riku!!!! Stay!  
  
Restez: give him to me!  
  
Keiko: No!!!!! I must save him!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: *trying to keep Riku hidden* Keiko! A little Help!  
  
Keiko: Sorry Hun!  
  
Restez: hmph, Ansem-san? Would you give me some darkness powers to fight them with?  
  
Ansem: ... fine  
  
Restez: +__+  
  
Keiko: No Restez!!!!! Don't turn to the Darkness!!!! You should fear it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Restez: ...... but then I can't get Riku  
  
Keiko: *whispers* I'll give you him later, but I can't juss stand by and let him get raped all the time!  
  
Restez: *whispers back* i won't let Ansem have him, I'll just use him to lure Ansem  
  
Keiko: *whispers* ok  
  
Riku: *whispers to Sora* why have i become nothing but an item to them now?  
  
Keiko: *whispers to Riku* sorry luv! I'll visit you! I promise *hugs Riku*  
  
Riku: if he even so much as TOUCHES me, I blame you  
  
Keiko: ^^;;; ok ....  
  
Ansem: ... so can I have him?  
  
Keiko: NO WAY JOSE!!!!!!!!!! Restez can though *wink wink*  
  
Restez: YAY!!! ^_^  
  
Ansem: care to share, love?  
  
Restez: T_T don't call me that and no Keiko: Riku would like to have Restez.... wouldn't you? Right, Riku?  
  
Riku: Uhhh... ^^;; sure  
  
Restez: @_@ gah? this is a cruel form of punishment, isn't it?  
  
Keiko: Sorry  
  
Sora: *tugs on Keiko's arm* can I have fun now?  
  
Restez: with who???!!!  
  
Keiko: * gives shiny object* sure thing, luv!!!!  
  
Sora: *takes object* YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ansem: such a fool...  
  
Keiko: HEY!!! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY LUVVY!!!!!  
  
Ansem: s-sorry ^^;;  
  
Keiko: look how happy he is!  
  
Restez: so does that mean I get Riku now?  
  
Keiko: *looks over at Sora playing with paper and smiles a scared smile but a smile nonetheless*  
  
Sora: Weeeee!!!!!!!  
  
Ansem: SUCH a fool..  
  
Keiko: that is REALLY disturbing!  
  
Restez: yes it is......so, can I have Riku-kun now?  
  
Keiko: SURE!!!!  
  
Restez: ^_______________________^  
  
Ansem: why won't you share with me?  
  
Keiko: THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!!  
  
Restez: 'cause I can bring you up on charges *shudders* the things I've heard... mesa protect Riku-kun!  
  
Keiko: good girl!!!  
  
Restez: See! i rejected darkness!  
  
Riku: damn, it's a story with a moral... but at least I got something out of it ^_~  
  
Keiko: yes it is!!!  
  
Restez: ... no you didn't  
  
Riku: *sad*  
  
Restez: you can have Sora, though!  
  
Keiko: Okay!!!  
  
Sora: wait! Don't I get a say in this?  
  
Keiko: what's to say?  
  
Riku: no you don't *big smile*  
  
Sora: what about Kairi?  
  
Keiko: yea.....  
  
Restez: she's not worth it! Riku-kun's better!  
  
Keiko: whatever happened to that bitch? oh wait! I member what I did to her now!  
  
Ansem: *mumble* hmph, maybe I can have HER heart  
  
Keiko: sure!!!! She's laying in the Secret place, like half nude  
  
Ansem: *evil smile* Hmmm, I gotta go ^__~ *disappears*  
  
Keiko: have fun!!!  
  
Restez: damn him...  
  
Keiko: what? you want him back so he can harm Riku-kun?  
  
Restez: he never listens to me...  
  
Keiko: ooooooo! ok  
  
Restez: is Riku enjoying Sora?  
  
Keiko: WHAT?!?!?!? Sora's not with him!  
  
Restez: *big smile* yes he is!  
  
Keiko: he's here sitting next to me with his shiny object  
  
Restez: but I gave Sora to him! *glares* where's Sora?!  
  
Keiko: right he..... hey! where the hell did he go!!! *spies Riku with Sora coming out of some random room* FUCK!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Restez: +__+ (yaoi goodness...lol)  
  
Keiko: Sora how could you!?!?!?!? *cries*  
  
Riku: you love me now, right? *hugs Sora*  
  
Sora: I like both of you!  
  
Restez: @___@  
  
Sora: Keiko a bit more  
  
Keiko: no offense  
  
Restez: damn you! Riku's better! (no offense)  
  
Keiko: *grins*  
  
Riku: *sad* how could you?  
  
Sora: sorry. i still like you  
  
Riku: ... you don't love me though?  
  
Sora: sorry.....  
  
Riku: but the passion!  
  
Sora: what? oh! That... sorry....  
  
Riku: grrrrr *hmph* now I have no one...  
  
Keiko: you have Restez  
  
Restez: nah, I'll chase after Ansem. he's fun to torture ^_^ you can always have Ansem though... it's guaranteed that he'll want you...  
  
Keiko: WHAT!?!?!?! what about you?  
  
Restez: *big smile*  
  
Keiko: After saving him, your juss gonna give him back?!  
  
Restez: nah, its Riku's choice  
  
Keiko: ok  
  
Restez: if he doesn't want Ansem, I'll just have fun with him (not in THAT way)  
  
Riku: fine! take him! PLEASE!  
  
Keiko: Ok! Sora's a good boy, aren't ya Sora?  
  
Sora: uhuh! *nods*  
  
Restez: So we all have some one ^_^ 'cept poor lonely Riku-kun...  
  
Keiko: If you don't want him, I know someone who does  
  
Restez: *pats Sora's head* you're such a cute little boy, Sora  
  
Keiko: My friend, Meaghan would love to have Riku at her house  
  
Restez: lol  
  
Keiko: how bout it Riku?  
  
Restez: what about him?  
  
Keiko: do you wanna go to Meaghan's, Riku?  
  
Riku: ... ok (but i still want Sora)  
  
Keiko: touch and lose yer fingers!  
  
Riku: meanie!!  
  
Keiko: yes I am! *maniacal laughter*  
  
Restez: and I'M not aloud to turn to the darkness...  
  
Keiko: I'm not in darkness, I'm in my own in-between  
  
Restez: Alrighty then  
  
Keiko: I can be nice and hyper or mean and evil  
  
Ansem: *comes through portal* that annoying girl wasn't there....  
  
Keiko: You sure? *mumbles to self* I'm sure I tied her up there......  
  
Ansem: yes... but i really didn't want to find her... I'd rather have someone else's..  
  
Restez: ^^;; bad Keiko.. rather... good Keiko! heh  
  
Keiko: Of course I'm good! *starts to get attacked on her computer by pop- ups* DAMN POP-UPS!!!!! DIE!!!! DIE!!!!  
  
Ansem: want me to make them submit for you?  
  
Keiko:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ansem: ok *calls out Guardian* SUBMIT!  
  
Keiko: YAY!!! they went away!!!  
  
Ansem: do I get a reward?  
  
Keiko: ..........what do you want? if it's sick yer not getting it  
  
Ansem: a hug  
  
Keiko: try something and die!  
  
Ansem: i won't  
  
Restez: ___ sicko!  
  
Keiko: touch him anywhere and die!!!!! like I said before  
  
Ansem: heh, what about you?  
  
Restez: touch her again and die, pretty-boy  
  
Keiko: yea! die!  
  
Restez: 'love ya, but you're a sicko!  
  
Ansem: hmph  
  
Keiko: I would love you.... but I'm too scarred to.  
  
Ansem: why won't anyone love me? I'm not THAT frightening, am I?  
  
Keiko: yes you are  
  
Sora: *nods*  
  
Restez: don't worry. once you stop molesting people, I'll love ya ^-~  
  
Ansem: but then I can't get hearts  
  
Keiko: yea.... I'll love you too once you stop  
  
Restez: T_T me first  
  
Keiko: sure  
  
Ansem: ... but then I can't go back into the darkness  
  
Keiko: Riiiight  
  
Restez: but isn't it better in the light?  
  
Ansem: ...no, there're too many weirdoes here  
  
Keiko: like me!  
  
Ansem: exactly  
  
Restez: meanie!!!  
  
Keiko: i accept it  
  
Ansem: accept what?  
  
Keiko: It's true..... I'm.. strange.  
  
Ansem: oh *looks around* ...where'd Riku go?  
  
Restez: *hits Ansem's head* is that ALL you think about?!  
  
Keiko: not again..... *shakes head* He's behind me! Dumbass!!! and he's not coming out!!! ever!  
  
Riku: damn you! I was hiding!  
  
Keiko: sorry...... he was getting on my nerves!!!! I'll still protect you!!!!  
  
Riku: thank you!!  
  
Keiko: *moves in front of Riku and outstretches arms*  
  
Restez: sad how a 15 year-old with amazing strength needs an inner child to protect him... damn Ansem-san, what DID you do to him?..... don't answer that  
  
Keiko: I may be small..... but I'm powerful!!!!  
  
Ansem: ha!!!  
  
Keiko: what's so funny, pretty boi?!  
  
Ansem: don't call me that, pipsqueak  
  
Keiko: grrrrr *kicks Ansem's shin again*  
  
Ansem: damn it, ya gotta stop that!  
  
Keiko: *flees before she can get hurt*  
  
Ansem: damn right you betta run...  
  
Restez: Ansem... anger management my dear... CONTROL  
  
Keiko: *comes back and takes Sora's Keyblade* Grrrrr...... Don't make me!  
  
Restez: uh oh... *hides behind Ansem*  
  
Ansem: grrrrr... that almost killed me 4 times before... damn thing...  
  
Keiko: *points Keyblade at Ansem*  
  
Ansem: *points back* don't point at me  
  
Keiko: what the....... *puts Keyblade near Ansem's throat*  
  
Ansem: *jumps back*  
  
Restez: ack! *gets out of way*  
  
Keiko: *slowly moves forward still with Keyblade* stop hurting people!!!! ok?!  
  
Ansem: ..... neva!  
  
Keiko: I won't hurt you if you submit!  
  
Ansem: *disappears*  
  
Keiko: Damn! I wanted a fight! Ah, well. I better be heading home now... c'mon  
  
Sora, my luv!!!!  
  
Sora: Coming! *leaves with Keiko*  
  
Restez & Riku: *hang out until sun goes down, then goes back to their own houses*  
  
THE END!!!!!!!! (weeeeeeee)  
  
AN: That was fun!!!!! Maybe I'll do that again next time!!!!! See ya! 


End file.
